Carta para el Sumo Sacerdote
by eriha
Summary: Una misiva. No es una excusa, tampoco una justificación. Porque, pese a todo, le respeto.


Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

Este fanfic fue escrito con motivo del Cuarto Aniversario de la comunidad Llusantronic. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Carta para el Sumo Sacerdote**

_A su Señoría, Sumo Sacerdote de El Santuario:_

_Como representante de la diosa Atenea en la Tierra, dirijo a usted estas palabras, expresadas en forma de carta. No pretendo dar una justificación, ni siquiera deseo excusarme, únicamente deseo que, al menos, usted, sepa lo que ha sucedido._

_Desde pequeños nos preparan para ser esos grandes héroes capaces de rasgar el cielo de un puñetazo y partir la tierra con los pies, nos enseñan los secretos del cosmos, nos hacemos fuertes y nos preparan para servir a Atenea, la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría; nos preparamos para pelear por ella, para proteger nuestro mundo del mal que lo acecha._

_Sabiduría. Ése es el primer punto que siempre me he cuestionado: ¿cómo de inteligente puede ser una Diosa que incita la batalla? ¿Qué tan sabia puede ser Atenea, si a la hora de la verdad ni siquiera está presente? Ya sé lo que me diréis: "que Atenea no incita la batalla" y "que ella llegará en el momento oportuno". ¿No ha sido siempre así? ¿No ha excusado a su querida Diosa siempre de la misma forma?_

_Déjeme hacer uso de esta misiva para rebatirle, al fin, lo que pienso de todo eso. En cuanto al primer punto, yo también creí que Atenea no incita la batalla. ¿Cómo no iba a creerlo, si así me educaron durante las largas y duras jornadas en El Santuario? Hasta que al fin me di cuenta de una cosa: el único objetivo de los dioses es el de purificar estas tierras, crear una vida mejor, donde el mundo sea nuevamente un lugar feliz. Pero Atenea se opone. Alega que ama la humanidad y, sin embargo, deja que se maten los unos a los otros en guerras sin sentido, deja que se autodestruyan hasta que ya no quede nadie. Pero, lo que es a mí, me resulta una actitud hipócrita: ¿si tanto ama la humanidad, por qué no actúa en consecuencia? ¿Por qué no permite que El Olimpo concluya su objetivo? ¿Acaso no volvería a existir la vida después, acaso no nos habríamos purificado? Permítame entonces plantearle una pregunta: ¿quién incita la batalla: los Dioses Olímpicos, que tan sólo desean lo mejor para este mundo, o Atenea, que en su afán por contradecir los designios del Padre de los Cielos, es capaz de unir un ejército que se enfrente contra todo aquél que se le ponga por delante? Sinceramente, me parece muy injusto, pues ella lo único que está consiguiendo es que prosiga el descontrol._

_Continuemos ahora con la segunda de sus excusas sobre Atenea: "ella aparecerá en el momento oportuno". ¿Cuándo será eso? Usted mismo supo que el momento de la verdad iba a llegar, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijo cuando me ordenó acudir a ciertas tierras? Si no recuerdo mal, y mi memoria raramente me falla, sabía que el dios Hades iba a entrar en escena. Pero Atenea seguía sin dar muestras de querer acudir. ¿Será que acaso habrá abandonado al fin la humanidad a su suerte? Y si no es así, ¿a qué está esperando para reencarnar? Si, como usted cree, Hades ya reencarnó, ¿cree acaso que el Señor del Inframundo va a esperar primero a que Atenea nazca, y después el tiempo suficiente para que crezca y pueda alzarse contra él? _

_Estos puntos, estas preguntas, me generaron tantas dudas sobre nuestro objetivo en la vida que al fin comprendí: Atenea no es más misericordiosa que sus parientes divinos, sólo que ella oculta sus objetivos tras una máscara de amor para con la humanidad. Es hipócrita, no me diga lo contrario. Y no soporto la hipocresía._

_Usted lo sabe, usted me conoce. Nos ha visto crecer, nos ha visto aprender, nos ha visto combatir. En particular usted sabe mis sentimientos, conoce mi espíritu noble, así que imagino que estas palabras le estarán confundiendo; quizá no al pensar en lo que estoy diciéndole, sino en que soy precisamente yo quien las comenta. Entre mis virtudes, como seguramente recordará, se encuentra un gran sentido de la justicia, y es que no puedo soportar el modo de actuar de algunas personas. Desgraciadamente, son cada vez más las personas que se mueven a través de injusticias, ¡y eso es algo intolerable! Pero sé de alguien que desea que todo esto termine, que desea cumplir los deseos del padre Zeus, y que, sobre todo, no es un hipócrita. Me estoy refiriendo, claro está, a Hades._

_Ya le estoy imaginando, habrá puesto el grito en el cielo. "¡Hades, dirá, el enemigo de Atenea!" Pues déjeme decirle una cosa: nunca, jamás, Hades trató de derrotar a Atenea. En todo caso fueron Ares o Poseidón los que lo intentaron, pero no Hades. Usted siempre nos enseñó que Hades es el enemigo a batir, que odia a Atenea y todas esas cosas… ¿pero no cree que es muy injusto por su parte que nos oculte otros hechos? ¿No cree que, con esas enseñanzas, está dando una imagen falsa del Dios de los Muertos? Ávido del saber, siempre me gustó leer, y fue así como me enteré de todo lo que nos ha estado ocultando. ¿Qué piensa que sentí? ¿Lo sabe acaso? Yo creo que no. No tiene ningún derecho a obligarnos a hacer esto, ni en el nombre de Atenea, ni de cualquier otra divinidad._

_Como le expresé al principio de esta carta, no pretendo excusarme, tan sólo deseo que sepa lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué? Porque, pese a todo, le respeto. Le respeto porque usted nos enseñó, usted nos crió; aunque ya no crea en sus palabras, aún recuerdo que usted nos educó. También le respeto porque, guste o no, sigue siendo el representante en La Tierra de Atenea; y si un Dios, sea cuál sea, merece un trato de respeto superior que al de cualquier ser vivo que habita este podrido mundo, entonces usted también merece estos respetos._

_Aunque no negaré que, llegado el momento, no dudaré en asestarle el golpe de gracia. Por apoyar a una diosa hipócrita, en el nombre del gran Señor del Inframundo, para evitar que la humanidad se siga destruyendo. Este era el segundo motivo por el cual le he enviado estas palabras._

Apretó con fuerza aquellos papeles. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas. No necesitaba leer el final de la misiva para saber quién la había redactado.

Aún así, pasados unos segundos, se armó de valor y volvió a posar sus ojos enrojecidos en el papel.

Suspiró. No se equivocaba.

_Que Niké le corone, Señor. Va a necesitar toda la suerte que ella le pueda conceder._

_Atentamente,_

_Suikyo de Garuda._

FIN

* * *

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
